


Decency

by Otte



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otte/pseuds/Otte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil's young lover messing with him during a meeting</p>
<p>Genderneutral reader as Thranduil's lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decency

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [imagine at imaginexhobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/183805) by Submitted by anon. 



”And which part, my love, did you not understand in my request of you not entering this building while the meeting is being held?” Thranduil’s icy voice asked you. He had only slightly bothered to turn his gaze downwards to disapprovingly look at you as you laid side ways on his lap.

”The part where I got bored and the meeting took for-” you do a hair flip. ”-evaaaa.” You grin and lean closer to his chest. You run your hand up his tunic until you fingers reach his collar.

”I will have to ask you to leave.” He said and the murderous tone made you shiver. You leaned in and whispered in his ear: ”Make me.”  
Thranduil grabbed you by your shoulders and yanked you away from him. ”Guard will escort you out.”

You got off his lap and held your hands up in defensive manner. ”Okay, I get it. You like other men escorting me. I get it.” With the grin still on your lips you launched yourself on the guard’s arm. ”Take me, oh take me… outside.” You added when your husband’s murderous gaze turned from you tot he guard. ”Hey I’m only kidding around.” You said in normal tone now, detaching yourself from the guard. You turned for the door and once you were about to exit you heard a flustered voice.

”Next time you find yourself unbearable bored and decide to pay the council a visit at least have the decency to wear clothing.”  
The grin returned on your lips.


End file.
